What If
by Brittany-Granger
Summary: Read it in the story
1. Birthday

What if....  
  
Disclamier: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. I only own the plot and any make belif chars i might put in.  
  
Summary: What if " He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" didn't kill James and Lily and try not to kill Harry? This story is about Harry living with his parents and his younger sister (make-belif of course) The story starts at Harry's 4th birthday .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday  
  
Little Harry Potter woke up on a sunny July day. July 31 to be more accurate. Harry smiled for today he is four years old! He went downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lily and James Potter cried. Lily picked up her son, and give him a quick kiss. Harry giggled. His little sister, Brittany, (who is only 2) try to say happy birthday to her brother but could only sary " Hay Bwday Hawwy"  
KNOCK KNOCK  
" I will get it!" said James.  
When he opened the door he didn't see any one expect a big black dog. James smiled.  
" Come in Padfoot."  
The next moment the dog turned into a tall man with nice kept hair, with the name of Sirius Black.  
" Hey Buddy!"  
" Sirius! Quess what?" Harry said running towards him.  
" What?" asked Sirus teasingly as he picked up the little boy giving him a warm hug.  
" Today is my Birthday! I am four years old!" He put up 4 little fingers.  
" Cool!" Then someone knocked on the door again. James opened. It was Remus and Peter.  
" Hi!" they both said happily  
" Hi!" said James, Lily, Sirius and Harry.  
" How is everyone?" asked Lupin. But before anyone can answer someone was at the door again. This time Harry before anyone can say otherwise open the door. Eleven Red heads were outside. The Weaslys.  
"Hi!" said Harry.  
"Hi!" the Weaslys said.  
  
An hour later everyone was in the living room watching Harry opening his presents. He first open the one from the Weaslys. It was a small dragon model, it really roar. Next present was from Lupin it was a picture book about a wizard who had a unicorn for a pet ( the book had a spell that whenever someone open a page a voice will read the words). Peter gave him a box of Chocolate Frogs. Sirius gave him a Broom stick( Numbus 432) and promised to teach him how to fly and maybe evn to play Qudditch! His dad and mum gave him a photo album ( the cover was a rich green) he opened and notced there were already pictures. Harry guessed there were pictures of his family. And last but not least his little sister gave him A painting that she painted herself. "Thanks" he said to everyone, yawning. " I Think its time for Harry and Britt to take their naps." Said Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
what do u think please review this is my First Fanfiction ever 


	2. AN

A/N: sorry it just a AN but i just wanna tell you readers that He-Who-Shall- Not-Be-Name is still around he still is after Harry (Harry will find out about the Phopercy (misspelled) sooner.) and Wormtail is still A Death Eater. O BTW i know that I said Eleven red heads i meant 9 (my mistake) ok thank you ! o i also want to say thanks to imadork32489: you my first review ever! Thanks! i hope more people review 


	3. The letter

What if: Chapter two  
  
The Letter  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! I had to admitted i didnt thinkI was goin to get Any reviews.  
  
well on with the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (seven years later)  
  
It was lunch time at the Potters' household. Harry ( he just turned 11) and Brittany (who turned 9 June 3rd) were sitting down at the table wating for their mum to finsh making the lunch (Sheperds Pie). HOOT HOOT Then all of a sudden a big brown barn owl cam though the open window. It had a letter in his claw. The owl drooped it in front of Harry and took off.  
"Who is it from ?" Asked Britt. Harry opened the letter, then he smiled so big that it looked like he won a millon dollars. "What?" asked Britt & Lily.  
"I going to Hogwarts!"  
" Congrations" said his mom while Britt hugged him. CRACK! "Hello!" said a voice. "Sirius!" "That's my name!" He noticed a pice of parchment in Harry's hand. "What is that?" "MY Hogwarts letter! I am going to Hogwarts this year." "Cool!" CRACK! "I'm home!" " Hi Dad!" said his 2 children. " Hello James." said Lily and Sirius. "Dad quess what?" said Harry. " What?" " Iam goin to Hogwarts" "Neat!" ~~ The next day~~ "Harry! Britt! Time to go!" cried Lily "Ok!" said Harry "What where are we going?" asked Britt " Diagon Alley." "Oh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC sorry this isnt that intresting dont worry it will get better  
  
~~Brittany Michelle Granger~~ 


End file.
